prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Lincoln Burrows
You may be looking for his counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Lincoln "Linc" Burrows, was an innocent man sentenced to death following the set-up of the death of Terrence Steadman; President Caroline Reynold's brother in an attempt to draw out his father Aldo Burrows, who was in hiding. He was rescued by his brother Michael, who broke him out of prison. Biography Background Lincoln Burrows was born on March 17, 1970. After their mother's death, Lincoln became Michael's guardian. Lincoln dropped out of Morgan Park High School during his sophomore year and began his life of crime. Prior to being convicted for the murder of the Terrence Steadman, he had been convicted of theft, criminal damage to property, possession of drug paraphernalia, and battery. He and Lisa Rix had a son together, Lincoln Burrows, Jr. (L.J.). When Michael was 18, Lincoln borrowed $90,000 to pay for Michael's university education, telling him that it was his half of his mother's life insurance. (1x16) Season 1 Lincoln was accused of murdering the vice president's brother, Terrence Steadman, when a parking garage surveillance video showed him committing the murder. He plead not guilty at the trial, but was convicted on all counts and sentenced to death. He has exhausted all of his appeals and his death date was set for May 11. His execution was delayed temporarily when a man, who appeared to be Lincoln and Michael's father, sent documents to a judge. (1x15) Lincoln's execution was postponed for two weeks, rescheduled to May 26th, giving more time for his brother to reformulate the escape plan. A week later, his son, L.J. was arrested for the attempted murder of "Owen Kravecki", which was the alias of Agent Kellerman. Surprisingly, he was granted leave to see his son. This was orchestrated by Kellerman and Vice President Reynolds as they wanted to eliminate Lincoln as soon as possible. After the prison van crashed, Lincoln's father saved Lincoln from being strangled to death by Kellerman. (1x19) Relocated to a car junkyard, Lincoln's father revealed that Lincoln was chosen for the set-up for Terrence Steadman's murder because he had leaked classified information about Ecofield. Hence, in order to capture Lincoln's father, "The Company" put Lincoln on death row to force him out into the open. However, Lincoln's father did not appear until three years after Lincoln's sentence. Disgusted at his father for leaving him when he was young, Lincoln blamed him for Lisa's death, and Michael and LJ's incarcerations. However, when Kellerman discovered their hideout, Lincoln told his father to leave so he would not be discovered. Lincoln then called out to Bellick in order to save his own life. Recaptured, Lincoln was put into solitary confinement with 24-hour surveillance at Fox River. This further complicated Michael's plan who now only needs the key to the infirmary to complete his escape plan. When Michael was granted permission to visit him, Lincoln told Michael to leave without him since time was running out for the escape team after Bellick discovered the hole. On the night of the escape, Michael forcibly made the Warden transfer Lincoln to the infirmary. Moments later, Lincoln, Michael and a few other inmates made it over the walls of Fox River. They were last seen being chased by the police after the plane they were supposed to use to escape left them behind. (1x22) Season 2 Along with his brother and the other escapees, Lincoln successfully evade Brad Bellick and his guards. (2x1) Commandeering an SUV, they travel to Oswego, where Michael had hid a change of clothes in the grave of E. Chance Woods. Michael and Lincoln also had cash and fake passports hidden in a backpack for themselves. When Veronica telephoned Lincoln to inform him that she'd located the living Terrence Steadman, Lincoln grimly played witness to Veronica's final moments as the agents she thought had come to her aid shot her three times. Lincoln was momentarily stunned by the profound loss, and immediately demanded that he and Michael break L.J. out of the Cook County Courthouse before his son's hearing. Despite Michael's initial protests, the two formulated an impromptu prison-break plan; Lincoln learned the time of the hearing by phoning the courthouse and pretending to be a member of the press, then contacted L.J. by pretending to be the teenager's recently deceased attorney, Nick Savrinn. Lincoln and Michael's plan was only narrowly foiled when FBI Special Agent Mahone decoded Lincoln's message to L.J.: "on the third, look out for Otis Wright; keep your head up". Unfortunately, Lincoln took a bullet in the leg in the subsequent flight from the police. Michael takes Lincoln to the apartment of his wife Nika Volek, and tends to his wound. After Michael recovers his Honda Accord, Lincoln joins Michael on a drive to Route 38 where they elude Mahone by forcing their car off a bridge and a car bomb that detonates when the radio's "scan" feature reaches 103.7 FM. Lincoln refuses to engage in "Rock, Paper, Scissors". After the federal agents reach the scene, they assume Michael and Lincoln to be killed. However, they had been trailed by their old prison nemeses, Bellick and Geary, who by this time had learned of the buried money in Tooele, Utah. The brothers outsmart the two former guards and take their car, which they take to Tooele. They reunite with Tweener and T-Bag in Toole. After they reach the housing subdivision where the money is buried, they are joined by Sucre and C-Note, and proceed to dig. However, Agent Kellerman, in an attempt to set a trap for Lincoln, arranges for LJ to be released from prison. Lincoln insists on retrieving his son, as he is "out in the open". Michael eventually concedes and gives Lincoln an rendezvous point for him and LJ to rejoin him. Lincoln is able to rescue LJ and escape by paying a man on the street to punch LJ, landing him in a hospital. Lincoln sneaked into the hospital and left with LJ out a window before the F.B.I. agents realized what was happening. As Lincoln and L.J. escape and head to the rendezvous point to meet with Michael. They run into trouble as they are spotted by a lady working at a diner. They ditch their car, and decided to catch a train ride. As they are waiting for the train, Lincoln is spotted by the man nearby reading a newspaper. A local police officer comes by and Lincoln and L.J. flee on foot. After a short run, L.J. is hit by a car and they are taken into custody. They are later saved by a group of associates of Lincoln's father, who they meet in Trinidad, Colorado. While in the company of Aldo Burrows' associates, Aldo reveals that Sara Tancredi is believed to have evidence that can take down President Reynolds and the conspiracy. However, one of his associates is revealed to be a mole for the company. He kills several of Aldo's associations before Lincoln engages in combat with him, and Jane finally kills him. Lincoln leaves LJ with Jane, and leaves with Aldo to the rendezvous point at Bolshoi Booze. They encounter Mahone, who mortally wounds Aldo Burrows. The brothers create a carrion for him, then leave Sucre at the location for the plane ride, but decide to go after The Company and Sara themselves. While attempting to contact Sara, their car is rammed by Mahone. The brothers are apprehended by Border Patrol agents before Mahone can kill them. Later, Paul Kellerman helps them escape by arranging for an escape route (deceiving Kim and Mahone into thinking that he will create an opportunity to kill them without attracting attention), then shooting Mahone and running off with them. Kellerman, Michael, and Lincoln will apparently team up in upcoming episodes to take down President Reynolds, who has ruined each of their lives. Lincoln comes face to face with Terrence Steadman, the man he was convicted of murdering. (2x14) Steadman commits suicide and forces Lincoln and Michael to look for an alternative way to prove Lincoln's innocence. Lincoln, Michael and Kellerman find Sara and together, they head back to Chicago, where Sara's father, Frank Tancredi, had hidden the USB drive which holds a recorded conversation between Caroline Reynolds and Terrence Steadman after his supposed death date. When the tape proved to be useless as evidence, Lincoln and Michael attempt to blackmail President Caroline Reynolds. When this also fails, Lincoln and Michael are forced to leave the country. Lincoln's exoneration finally comes through when Paul Kellerman decides to testify against "The Company". The brothers' joy was short-lived when Bill Kim) tracks them down in Panama and has orders to kill "one of them". Sara shoots Kim, allowing them to escape. As the police draws near, Lincoln, Michael and Sara flee from the scene but are separated in the process. Ignorant to his brother's recapture, Lincoln searches for Michael and Sara before spotting Sara traveling alone.With his exoneration he is the sixth member of the Fox River Eight to stop running from the authorities. (2x22) Season 3 Lincoln contacted his brother in Sona and told him about how LJ and Sara was kidnapped by the Company and that Michael must break Whistler out of the jail. (3x1) He later met Whistler's girlfriend Sofia Lugo and took a Birds Guidebook from her, which should be originally given to Whistler by Sofia. (3x2) Using clues given by Sara, he figured out where she was kept and attempt to break her out but fails. (3x3) He received a box containing Sara's head as a warning, and kept the truth away from Michael to keep L.J. alive. He teams up with Sucre and Sofia to rescue Michael and Whistler from the prison. (3x4) Lincoln and Sofia are intercepted by the police in a side road while seeking a getaway route, Lincoln uses a plan-B, buying some supplies and driving to Solana Beach. He buries four small scuba tanks. A getaway for himself, Michael, Sofia and Whistler. (3x5) Lincoln visits Michael. Michael tells him he has to find a way to slip something into Hurtado's coffee. Sofia pretends to need a ride in order to have another chance. Lincoln follows as they drive off. Hurtado recognizes her from the prison gates and pulls over. Lincoln pulls over as well, as he gets out of his car Susan B. Anthony calls to say the photograph is ready. Lincoln tells Susan there were complications drugging the guard. She hangs up on him and prepares to kill LJ. When she's about to do it, Lincoln calls back and frantically explains about the time switch. Susan suspects a rescue attempt, and hangs up on him again. (3x6) Susan brings LJ to the exchange site. Sucre reports Lincoln that LJ's okay. Lincoln gets the hidden scuba gear, but Sofia pulls a gun on him to stop him handing Whistler over. When the alarm is sounds. Lincoln and Sofia are near enough to hear it, and realize that Michael and Whistler didn't make it. Lincoln hides the scuba gear again. He calls Susan and lies telling her Michael and Whistler are with him, they arrange to meet. Susan finds out nobody left Sona, Sucre informs him that she's leaving with LJ, gets in his car and cuts off Susan's van, letting her plow into him to give Lincoln time to catch up. Lincoln hits her and disarms her. LJ is held by King (Company operative). Lincoln manages to convince her to give him another chance. (3x7) Lincoln and Sucre have a plan. They record some gunshots on a boombox. They then rent a rundown old shack and set the boombox in the window; the gunfire sounds convincing. Michael calls Lincoln and they realize that the Company is going to break Whistler out, they all have become expendable. (3x8) Sofia tells Lincoln she doesn't trust Whistler any more. Gretchen arrives and kidnaps Lincoln, she takes him to LJ, giving them one minute together in order to keep him motivated. Lincoln whispers to LJ that the next time he sees him, LJ shouldn't take his eyes off him, and he'll tell him what to do. Lincoln and Sucre fake a fight in order to draw Gretchen in to offer Sucre money to spy on him. Michael calls him to find out when and where he's next meeting Gretchen, and tells him to tell her that all is going as planned. As Lincoln meets with Gretchen, Zavala enters to arrest her. He swears to her that he had nothing to do with it. (3x9) Lincoln buys a bomb on the black market and tells Sofia that it's backup. He wraps the bomb in a brown paper bag, gives it to Sucre, and tells him to call Gretchen and tell her he has info and she should pick him up - he needs to get in her car. Gretchen says she knows the fight he had with Lincoln was staged, he still managed to plant the bomb under her seat as planned. Lincoln gifts Sofia an Eiffel Tower keychain. Lincoln and Michael meet at visitation and he tells him about the "Gary Miller" passport (3x10). Lincoln and Sofia drive up to the Sona visitation fence, where Michael asks Linc to help figure out how to get around the guards. He calls Gretchen to tell her the escape's been moved up to tonight. Lincoln meets her and finds Sofia is with her. Lincoln calls and asks for Whistler; Gretchen gets on the phone and begins torturing Sofia with a lit cigarette. As Lincoln tends Sofia's wounds, he accuses Gretchen of being scared and desperate. She says she and the Company are doing the wrong things for the right reason. And if Whistler gives them what they want, maybe she won't have to kill him. At the time to escape Lincoln can't reach the junction box, so he steals a bus and rams it into the pole. The lights go out as planned. (3x11) The escapees are miles away in Linc's car, where Whistler is begging them not to just turn him over or they're all dead; Michael and Lincoln don't listen. They reach an abandoned warehouse, where Lincoln plans on doing the exchange on his own terms. He calls Gretchen and lets her know this in no uncertain terms, and tells her to come to the warehouse with LJ in 20 minutes. While Lincoln and Mahone argue Whistler manages to escape. (3x12) Lincoln finds Whistler and subdues him. Michael calls Gretchen for the exchange, he makes sure to be a step ahead of her. Everyone walks out, one of Gretchen's men tries to shoot a guard, but another guard interjects and in the commotion Sofia is shot, Lincoln wants to stay to help Sofia but LJ tells him that he has to leave and he will take care of her. Michael and Lincoln break into Sofia's apartment and discover information on a Jason Lief, a person supposedly in connection with Whistler. They decide to part ways, Lincoln stays with Sofia in the hospital and Michael sets out to get Gretchen. (3x13) Season 4 Lincoln was brought in by Donald Self to take down the Company with a team of other criminals. Season 5 Appearances Killed by Lincoln Burrows Here can being found a list of people who were directly killed by Lincoln Burrows. Trivia *Lincoln and Michael appear in every episode of all the seasons. *Although Lincoln didn't shoot Terrence Steadman he later shot himself in the head with Lincoln's gun (season 2) pl:Lincoln Burrows Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Michael Scofield's mind Category:PI workers Category:Created by Paul Scheuring Category:Living characters Category:Fathers Category:The Scylla Team Category:Fox River escapees Category:Fox River Eight Category:Company operatives Category:Criminals Category:Scylla Recovery Team Members Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Anti-Company movement operatives Category:Killers Category:Burrows Family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Prison Break characters Category:Faked deaths